The Biodefense and Emerging Infections Research Resources Repository contract provides unique and quality-assured biodefense and emerging infectious reagents and resources to the scientific community for use in basic research and product development. The scope of this contract includes the acquisition, authentication, production, preservation, storage, and distribution of research and reference reagents to the research community. These reagents include the National Institutes of Allergy and Infectious Disease (NIAID) Category A, B and C priority pathogens up to Biosafety Level 3 (BSL-3) and emerging infectious diseases, including those identified by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC).